candys_burgers_and_friesfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy the Cat
Candy the Cat= Candy the Cat is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's. He is an animatronic cat who, like the other animatronics, wanders around the restaurant in search of the night guard. He is the twin brother of Cindy the Cat. He is known to approach you by both doors and can be detected by a white glow in his eyes. Appearance Candy is a blue and white animatronic cat with a red tie, rosy cheeks, and brown eyes. Candy has triangular ears with white triangles in the center, and he has fangs on his upper jaw. He resembles the toy animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Behavior Initially, Candy will be seen on Main Stage with Cindy. Candy then will be standing in Main Hall 1, then he will stand in front of Chester's stage curtains in the Secondary Party Room, then stand in front of what it seems to be a Candy the Cat based arcade machine in the Arcade Area, and after that, will go to the Backstage 2 to stand around the middle of the area and finally end up at the left doorway in the Backstage 1. Candy could also go to the Main Hall 3, then the Main Hall 2 and finally stand nearby the right doorway in the Entrance Hall. Once he is blocked by the door, he will return to the Main Stage. Trivia * Candy has been stolen from Emil "Ace" Macko before. BFPFilms424 used him for a fangame that was titled "Five Nights at Freddy's 3" and renamed him "Sugar". * There was a debate on what this animatronic's color is. Some people say he's purple, while others say he is blue. When Emil Macko released an image of a plushie version of Candy, he was blue. ** If you look on early images of Candy on Emil Macko's image gallery, the pictures with Candy without the tie have him blue. *** Also, it is interesting to note that Cindy is purple; this may be that people mistook Candy for Cindy for a while. * An image of Candy was released on Twitter by a fake Scott Cawthon account, and a number of people thought he was going to be in FNaF3. This was later confirmed to be fake. * If you brighten up the teaser of Candy with the word "soon", you will get these numbers: "01000110" "01001110" "01000001" and "01000011". This is binary code. Since the code comes out as "FNAC" when decoded. * Most of the animatronics from FNaC look like the toy animatronics, including Candy. * Candy's reflection can be seen very faintly beside Mary Schmidt's overtime pay check after completing Night 6. It looks like a frame from his jumpscare and why it is added is currently unknown. He will slowly fade in and become easier to see, and is like a reflection in the floor. * Candy is one of the most popular original characters from any Five Nights at Freddy's fangame. He has appeared in many other fangames. * Candy is also one of the only 2 animatronics active on Night 1. The other being Cindy. * Candy and Cindy are the only two animatronics to have Funtime versions as Easter eggs in Five Nights at Candy's 3. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's FNaC.png|Candy in the FNaC Icon Candyscare.gif|One of Candy's jumpscares Candy_Title.png|Candy's Name as seen in the Custom Night Screen MugshotC.png|Candy's "mugshot" from the Custom Night screen Miscellaneous Thank_You_Too.png|Candy in the "Thank You Too!" image. Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters